Like Father Like Son
by H.M. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock
Summary: "Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice" – Charles F Kettering. What happens when a father kills and his son follows his example.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CM although i would love to. No charecters off the show are mine. Only the characters i made up. This story is set after JJ leaves and before Prentiss leaves so somewhere in early season 6. It is my first CM fanfic as i am a new fan of the show. Please review :)

Anything written in italic is what that character is thinking. It also changes from characters POV. I didn't want to point out when that happens because i feel it breaks up the story. So read slowly so you can follow it. Last thing If you don't understand something i usually refer to them later in the story so if they don't seem relavant let me know and i will make a note of them. Thanks

* * *

><p>"Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice" – Charles F Kettering<p>

Briar woke up to the noise she heard every morning. She rolled over in bed trying to ignore it. It wouldn't give up. She sat up and went about her usual morning ritual. Walked into the dark bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She reached for her toothbrush. But it wasn't there.

Looking around the bathroom she noticed the blood. It was fresh and she had stepped in it and left foot prints. _Better clean it up. _She thought as she reached for a cloth. After she had finished wiping up the blood she listened out for the noise that she so often heard. It was quite.

She opened the bathroom door and walked into the hallway. Still no noise. She walked towards the kitchen and found her brother sitting at the table. "You were quite this time..." Briar commented. "He started early. Didn't want to wake you." The boy replied as he turned Briar saw where the blood had come from. She quickly grabbed a handful of paper towels and placed them on the boys bleeding nose. "You need to clean yourself up. Then come into my room. I'll get my makeup." The boy nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Briar went back to her room and got dressed for school. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called out. The door opened slowly. The boy walked in. Bruises had started forming on his face. He sat down on her bed. "Asher. We can't keep doing this." Briar whispered as she got out her foundation. "What can we do? No one would believe us..." he winced as Briar applied the makeup thickly over his bruises. She paused and thought for a moment. "No Briar. We can't!" Asher yelled as he grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it. You know what would happen to us if we did." He stood up and walked out of the room. Briar sat on the bed. She had to do something.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang loudly. Mrs Hathaway was in the hallway hurrying kids to their classes. She saw Briar and Asher walking down the hall. They weren't usually late.<p>

"Briar, Asher come here please." She called out. They slowly walked over to the guidance counselor.

"Yes Mrs Hathaway?" Briar asked quietly.

"You two aren't usually late. Want to come to my office and have a chat?" she asked.

She noticed that Asher was looking down again. This was often the case. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen his eyes or heard him talk to anyone besides his sister.

"Mam if you don't mind we would just like to go to class." Briar replied.

"Okay as long as everything is okay. Remember my door is always open." She smiled and walked away towards her office.

Briar and Asher were inseparable. This caused them a lot of problems. They were bullied a lot and had a hard time at school. She had been too many meetings with them and their father about it. It seemed to make them closer. The father was very good about it and very supportive she remembered. Maybe she should give him a ring and make sure everything was okay at home. She decided she would as she sat down at her desk and picked up the receiver.

* * *

><p>Briar was sitting in her history class not really paying attention. She got good grades but today her mind was on something else. Her teacher didn't notice and continued talking about the second world war and how it stills effects society today.<p>

She looked out the window and watched the clouds drifting along in the sky. She wished she could leave with Asher. Just for one day. Be away from this life.

The bell rang loudly and caused her to jump.

"Read through chapters 6 to 9 in your text books. We are having a quiz on them on Wednesday." Mr Grant called out at the students as they hurried out the door.

Briar hurried along the corridors, as she turned the corner she saw what she had hoped to avoid. Asher was bailed up against his locker. Two older students were making fun of him and had knocked his books out of his hands. She boldly walked towards them. "Leave him alone!" she shouted as she pushed one of the Jocks out of the way. She grabbed Asher's arm and pulled him away from the locker.

"Sister to the rescue! What you can't look after yourself? You gonna cry now Asher. Go home and cry to your mommy?" the bully said sarcastically.

"Remember he can't. His moms dead." The other jock said laughing as they turned their backs and started to walk away.

Asher leaped towards them but Briar caught him. "Don't!" she warned.

"They don't know what I could do to them..." Asher said under his breath.

"They won't find out either. Will they?" Briar pushed. "Will they?" she said making her brother stare her in the eye.

"No..." he answered.

"Come on let's go home before they come back." She told him as she collected his books off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hello there Mr Robinson this is Mrs Hathaway. I'm just ringing regarding Briar and Asher. Just checking to make sure everything is going okay at home. Give me a ring when you can. Thanks again." Kyle Robinson deleted the message and stood next to the phone.<em> Why did she call?<em> _What did that bitch tell her?_ He would soon find out.

Briar opened the old swinging gate it let out a moan. _Needs oiling..._ she thought as she closed it behind Asher.

They walked up the path and opened the front door. Before she could put her bag down her father grabbed her and threw her across the room. "You little bitch! What in the hell did you tell that women?"

Asher stood staring at the floor. "Nothing." Briar replied. She didn't get up from the floor. There was no point. He would just throw her down again.

"Boy!" he said turning towards Asher. "Get the knife." Asher just stood there. "Did I stutter?" Asher walked quickly towards the kitchen and opened the drawers. He rummaged around and pulled out a pocket knife. "Come over here." Kyle yelled.

Asher slowly walked over and held out the pocket knife. "Hahaha. No boy not me. You do it." Asher looked at Briar she nodded her head. He bent down next to his sister.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. He flipped out one of the blades. It had dried blood on it. Briar lifted her shirt and closed her eyes. Asher put the blade against her skin. Blood pooled around the blade. He cut a line into her scarred back. He stopped and looked at his father.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he stepped towards Asher. Asher turned back to Briar and continued cutting. Briar heard her father walk away. "Asher..." he stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stared at his sister.

"It's okay. It's better me than you." she pulled her shirt down over her fresh cuts and stood up. Asher threw the knife down and stood up as well.

"I have to go out now" Asher said quietly.

"Again? You went last week." Briar pleaded. Asher walked out the front door. "Wait. I'll come." She followed him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Even a smiley face is a good review. :D thanks for reading. Next chapter will introduce the CM cast.

* * *

><p>"Fluffy. Here puss puss puss." The old woman called out as she banged on a can of tuna. A grey cat came running. The woman emptied the can into a dish and went back inside. The cat was busy eating its meal it didn't notice the people walking in the door after its owner.<p>

The old woman was pouring herself another cup of tea when she heard something. She turned around but nothing was there.

"Fluffy?" she called out. Nothing. She walked towards her lazy boy and continued watching her programmes. Before she could scream someone had their hand over her mouth. She tried to bite down on the fingers but whoever they belonged to was wearing gloves.

They pulled her out of her chair and pushed her onto the floor she looked up only to see a black mask over the persons face. She looked around and noticed another person standing by the door she pleaded with her eyes. She begged for them to spare her life. That's when she felt the blade sink into her stomach. The burning was so intense she couldn't breathe. She so desperately wanted to scream.

She heard Fluffy's bell tinkle. She looked over and saw the cat being petted by the second person. Then she saw nothing.

* * *

><p>Briar opened the front door again. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what might come next. She was right.<p>

"Where in the hell have you been?" Kyle roared. "Nowhere..." Briar answered. "Don't you lie to me girl!" he was turning red. "I'm not." She motioned for Asher to go to his room. He shook his head. "You smell of death! Who told you two you could go hunting?" he turned and asked Asher. Asher looked away. "We didn't..." he said quietly. "Do the two of you think I'm stupid!" he grabbed Briars arm. There was blood under her finger nails. Kyle smiled. "Go to your room boy." "No!" Asher cried. "Watch then." Kyle turned back to Briar.

The noise was back. This time it was happening to her. She shut her eyes. She heard a scream. _Was that me? No... I didn't scream._ She opened her eyes and saw Asher running towards Kyle with a knife. He stabbed him in the back. Kyle's eye opened wide. He turned around and grabbed Asher with the knife still stuck in his back. Briar was frozen.

What was happening? Before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed the knife out of her father's back and was stabbing him as he beat Asher. She put the blade against his throat. He collapsed on top of Asher and stopped moving. Asher struggled out from underneath his father. Kyle held onto his throat. There was a loud gurgling noise. Asher looked at his father and saw blood coming out of his mouth.

He stood staring at his father. He was dead. Kyle Robinson was dead. He was no more. Asher turned to see his sister standing with the knife in her hand. She was covered in blood. Briar had killed him. He ran to his sister and hugged onto her. "You did it!" he cried. But Briar didn't answer.

* * *

><p>There was more blood than Briar had ever seen. She was used to cleaning up after he father. But nothing like this. She scrubbed the carpet where her father was laying.<p>

"We need to move him." Asher knelt down next to his father.

"We can put him in the bath." Briar replied. Asher grabbed his father around the shoulders Briar grabbed his ankles. After fifteen minutes they managed to get him into the bath. They locked the bathroom door behind them. Briar went back to scrubbing the carpet. It wasn't working. It was just spreading the blood around. She thought for a moment.

"I could get my rug." Asher offered.

"It will still be there." Briar said shaking her head. She got the knife she had used to kill her own father and started cutting into the carpet. Asher followed suit walking into the kitchen and getting a knife. They spent the next half hour cutting out the bloodied carpet.

"What do we do with it?" Asher asked. He looked towards his older sister for guidance.

"We can't burn it. Someone would ring the fire department. Go out back and dig a whole. We'll bury it. I'll put your rug down. Then we will deal with dad." She stood up and walked towards Asher's room.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. Asher looked around to make sure no one would see him. He walked down to the back of their property. He had a shovel he poked the ground. <em>Where the hell am I going to bury this? <em>The ground was softer towards the fence. So he started digging. He came inside covered in dirt. His arms ached. Briar wasn't in the living room. He walked down the hallway. The bathroom door was open. Briar was sitting on the toilet staring at the bloodied body. Briar looked up and saw Asher.

"I told you to bury the carpet. Not yourself." Briar laughed.

Asher smiled and walked towards her "I put it down the back by the fence. I was thinking maybe put some plants on top of it. I can buy some tomorrow." Asher suggested.

"Okay. I don't know what to do with it." She said looking back at the body.

"Bury it?" Asher asked.

"No. It would smell. People would notice. I'm thinking the freezer." Briar stood up. "Would it fit?" Asher asked.

"It has to." Briar turned the taps on. Water started running onto the body. "What are you doing?" Asher asked he walked closer towards the bath. "Washing the evidence off. Get something to clean under his nails with."

Briar got out her knife and started cutting off her father's shirt. Asher got a scrubbing brush. He grabbed his father's hand and started scrubbing his nails.

"Take his watch off." Briar ordered as she cut off her father pants. She took his shoes and socks off. She started pouring water over the body. The water had turned red so she decided to empty the bath and refill it.

"Shouldn't we change our clothes?"Asher asked. Briar noticed how tired he looked. "Not yet. These ones already have blood on them." She looked down at the body that lay in her bath.

* * *

><p>12 years earlier:<p>

"Briar! Come on sweetie! It's time for your bath." The woman walked down the hallway. She heard giggling coming from the clothes hamper.

"I wonder where Briar could be?" the woman looked around the house. Every so often calling out.

"Damn it Irene she's five years old. She's not a baby!" Kyle yelled from the living room. Irene walked towards the clothes hamper. "Come on time for your bath." Briar reached out her arms to be picked up.

"No darling. Mommy can't pick you up anymore. Remember mom is carrying your brother." She moved aside and let the blond haired girl climb out of the hamper.

"When's he here?" she asked looking up at her mom's tummy. "Any day now. Now come on. It's time for your bath..."

* * *

><p>"Briar?" Asher asked. "Are you okay?" he patted his sister on the shoulder.<p>

"Sorry..." she looked at her brother. "Go to bed Ash. You look tired. I'll finish up in here." "Are you sure?" she nodded.

"Go ahead." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Briar looked back at what used to be her father. She sighed and went back to work.

* * *

><p>She woke up expecting to hear the familiar sound of her father beating her brother. But the house was quiet. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then it all came back. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. It was still there. Laying still in the bath. She walked towards her brother's room. As she opened the door she saw her brother sitting on his bed.<p>

"You okay?" Briar asked as she sat down next to him.

"I don't want to go to school today." He said as he stared at the floor.

"We have to Ash. Mrs Hathaway already thought something was wrong yesterday. Go and have a wash in the kitchen sink. You have blood on you still. I'll iron your clothes."

He stood up and walked towards the door. "What are we doing Bri?" he asked as he turned around.

"I don't know. But we need to do one thing at a time. Right now no one knows what's happened. Let's keep it that way. Okay?" he nodded and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review. It really helps knowing that people are reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was running late. He ran to catch the elevator the doors closed just as he got to them. <em>Damn it! <em> He looked around. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Agent Hotchner. "Where are you Derek we have a case." Morgan shut his phone and pressed the elevator button again. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. _Finally..._

* * *

><p>Derek jogged into the round table room. "Sorry I'm late."<p>

Garcia looked up and smiled. "No problem my pretty. Now where was I? Oh yes so Margaret Hooper 79. Was killed yesterday in her home in California. She was found by her house keeper. Here is an icky photo of the crime scene. Whoever did this is totally OCD and cleaned up every trace of blood." She said as she pointed towards the pictures that were on the screen.

"Are we sure she was killed in her home if there is absolutely no blood?" Reid asked as he read through the notes Garcia had given him.

"Completely sure no. 99.999% sure yes. Her house keeper said she never left the property unless she was with her daughter. She only went outside to feed the cat." Garcia answered quickly as she twirled her pink fluffy pen.

"Happened in Modesto," Morgan read aloud. "If this is only one murder why are we going. Yeah it is weird that the UNSUB cleaned up so much but it isn't unheard of."

"Well I looked into the case i.e doing some Garcia magic and it turns out over the last 7 years there have been 13 unsolved cases with similar MO's. The crime scenes all equally as clean. But what is weird is that the murders changed nearly every time from place to age gender even how they were killed."

"How do we know that it isn't different cases?" Rossi asked leaning forwards.

"That's the thing the UNSUB always left one clue." Garcia said smiling.

"Garcia?" Hotchner said sternly.

"Oh yes sorry." She pressed a button on her laptop and a picture popped up. "What is that?" Prentiss asked leaning forwards. "It's a flower petal..."

"Actually it is a petal from a Symphyotrichum puniceum it's commonly known as the Purplestem Aster. The flowers emerge around August into October they only become purple like that when they have been left to mature. The other photos all have different flowers. The only similarity is that they are purple." Reid states.

"That is why I was going to leave it at flower petal." Garcia finished.

"Okay well because the murders are in different parts of California ranging from Northern to Southern we can expect that the UNSUB is dedicated. Because they clean up so well they are tidy. The flower could mean that they care about the person and what they have done but are to driven to not kill." Rossi summarised.

"I agree. Wheels up in thirty." Hotchner stood from his seat and walked towards his office.

* * *

><p>As Briar and her brother walked to school she couldn't help but feel a little strange about leaving her father at home. Dead. She had dreams throughout the night that he wasn't really dead and that he was only waiting until her and Asher were asleep to get up and kill them. She had to get up and check he was still in the bath. She tried to forget about it as she turned a corner. There were police cars parked up the road further.<p>

"Wait." She put a hand on Asher's chest. She had forgotten. How could she have forgotten it? It was only yesterday but it seemed like a life time ago.

"Oh man." Asher craned his neck to get a better look. "Come on we're gonna be late for school." Briar pulled on Asher's arm.

"No wait... I wanna go see." Asher pulled away and started to walk towards the police cars. "Asher! Wait. We can't just go up to them. What if they think we did it?" Briar started to panic.

"We did do it." He smiled and kept walking.

"No. You did it." She started to breath heavily.

"You were with me remember? You did it to." Asher was only metres away from the first police car. There was a large group of people gathering. Some were crying others whispering to each other.

She had to go with him and make sure he didn't do anything that would get them caught. She jogged to catch up with Asher. They walked up to the barriers together. Briar tried to listen to what the police officers were saying to each other but she couldn't make it out over the crying woman behind her. _What if they already know? What if they were just waiting for us to come? Dad always said to never go back. _

* * *

><p>Years earlier:<p>

Kyle was covered in blood. He stood over the body breathing heavily. "See that?" he asked as he looked back over his shoulder at the two children that were sitting on the bed. They were huddled close together.

"Don't ever, ever let them see your face unless they are just about dead. Be sure they are dead." The father came over and pulled the masks off of the children's faces. "He wasn't so tough. Come on Briar." He pulled the girl by her arm. "Go clean it up." The man was still covered in blood but he sat down on the bed next to the boy anyway.

"You know boy you don't have to be scared of me when we are doing this. We are family. We have to work together to do this job. Briar has a job. She cleans. I think you are old enough now to have a job too. Do you like the sound of that?" the man put his arm around the small boy. The child didn't answer.

"Do you?" he man grabbed the boy's hair.

"Yes..." the boy squeaked. "Great. Your job will be to find them. You chose who's next." Kyle patted his son on the back and stood up.

Briar came out of the bathroom with cleaning products. She put them down on the floor next to the body. She looked up at her father.

"Last thing. You two are growing up fast. You need to know the rules. Don't ever tell anyone your real name. Where you live or where you are from. No matter what. Unless I tell you otherwise. Next thing never ever come back. This place is off the map. In your mind cross it out. We never come back here. You need to remember where we have and haven't been. Don't ever write anything down it stays up here." He said tapping his head with a finger.

"The last rule. Don't ever. Ever come back ever. Police are going to be there. They are just waiting for you to come back. No matter how much you want to go and see the good work you did. Don't!"


	4. Chapter 4

Please review. It's really nice to know people are reading. :)

* * *

><p>Asher was standing on his tip toes trying to get a look. Why did he have to be short? He hated it. It got him beaten up at school so many times. Times like this were the worst. His sister didn't have to strain to see what was happening. He elbowed her in the side.<p>

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know. Come on Ash. We shouldn't be here. We need to get to school." She turned to walk away. When she turned around Asher was gone. She looked around for him. Great now she had lost him. She pushed in between the crowd of people. If she knew her brother he would want to get closer. _Why did he have to be so short?_ She thought to herself.

She had pushed right to the front as she tried to ignore the glares she was getting from people. She still couldn't see him. She didn't want to do this but she didn't know what else to do. "Ash!" she called out. She knew he wouldn't have heard. The person next to her probably didn't hear. She needed to call louder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ash!" she opened her eyes and looked around. People were looking at her this time.

She pushed through the crowd again soon she was on the other side. She was standing directly across the road on someone's driveway. She looked around still nothing. This was not like him. _Why did he do this?_ Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't start crying. She had to pull herself together. She shook it off and started walking again. Both she and Asher couldn't be late for school today. It would raise questions. She decided to go to school in hopes her brother wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was sitting in the passenger seat as Agent Morgan drove the SUV towards the crime scene. He was going over the notes again in his head. Something still didn't make sense to him but before he could think about it anymore something broke his concentration. "Morgan pull over." He ordered. "What?" Morgan looked over at him. "Just do it." He said quickly as he pointed at the side of the road.<p>

"What you need to go pee pee?" Morgan said with a laugh. "No I used the bathroom on the plane." Reid answered as he continued to stare out the window. Derek shook his head.

"What then?" Derek looked in the review mirror. "The girl?" he asked confused. Before Derek could say anything more Reid was climbing out of the car.

"Uhh excuse me." Spencer said with a small wave. The girl stopped and looked up. "Yes?" the girl looked the skinny man over. There was a gun and holster on his belt. She swallowed. Then she noticed another man getting out of the vehicle. He had black sun glasses on. She started to back up.

"Reid you're scaring her." Morgan growled giving his partner a look. "It's okay we are with the FBI. I'm Agent Morgan this is Dr Reid." Morgan said as he held out his badge.

"Can I help you?" Briar asked cautiously. Why was the FBI here? Why were they talking to her? Did Asher do something?

"Reid?" Morgan looked over at Spencer. He had no idea why they had stopped but knowing Reid who was usually a few steps ahead of everyone else.

"I'm sorry. I'm Spencer Reid. I couldn't help but notice you walking along you seem a little tense. Is everything okay?" he asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm okay." That was a lie. _Why is she lying? _Reid wondered.

"Are you sure?" Reid pushed.

"Why do you care?" Briar started to feel sick again. Kyle had always told them to avoid police.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure why but I feel something is wrong here and I couldn't help but notice your behaviour as we were driving." Reid didn't know what he was doing he just knew something wasn't right.

"It's just my dog." Briar said looking at the ground. "Someone left the gate open and he got out again."

"Oh. What does he look like?" Reid look surprised at the girls answer.

"He's gray he has a blue collar." Briar blurted out. She had no idea where that came from. She had never owned a pet in her life.

"What's his name?" Morgan asked.

"Ash." What the hell was she doing? She was breaking all the rules. The rules were there for a reason.

Morgan's phone went off. It was Hotch. He looked over at Reid. "Come on we have to go."

"Okay well we will keep an eye out for him." Reid said with a smile.

"Thanks you." Briar forced herself to smile back.

Reid and Morgan got back into the SUV and pulled away from the curb. "What the hell was that all about kid?" Morgan asked as he looked over at Spencer.

"To be honest I don't know." Reid answered as he awkwardly licked his lips.

* * *

><p>Briar arrived at school. Late. Again. She sighed as she walked up the steps towards the main entrance. She jogged down the hallway towards her class. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. What was she going to say to her teacher? She took a deep breath as she went to open the door.<p>

"Briar!"

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around quickly. It was Mrs Hathaway. _Anyone but her. _Briar began to walk towards the woman.

"How are you?" the woman smiled. "Um I'm okay." Briar looked around the hall way.

"Come to my office okay?" the woman gently ordered.

"Okay ma'am." Briar followed her.

"Have a seat." She pointed towards a plastic chair. The office was slightly cramped. Briar didn't like small spaces. Being in the room made her even tenser.

"Now Briar you aren't in any trouble here. I couldn't help but notice you were late again today. Also Asher isn't with you. I rang your father yesterday to check in. Just to make sure everything is okay at home. Is everything okay?" she asked leaning forward in her office chair.

"Yeah. Ash just over slept that's all. He's running a little late. He should be here soon. As for yesterday my alarm didn't go off. Turns out I hadn't set it the night before. Dad had me up late studying." She smiled.

"Okay, well as long as you're happy." The woman stood up from her seat and handed Briar a note to say she had been with the guidance counsellor. Briar took the note and walked back to her class. She hoped to god this day would go fast.


End file.
